Chinese Fried Bun
by fairyfay30
Summary: Laki/ Lucky Olietta tells Fairy Tail how she made her delicious Chinese Fried Buns in her own unusual way of course.


_So, here's a random/pointless story where Laki/Lucky recounts to Fairy Tail about the recipe for some Chinese fried buns/ bao zi (Yum!) and how she came to making them. Her explanation/ recipe came from a Spanish assignment I had to do this year where we had to write an ode to our favorite food, but this is the translated version. Enjoy! :)_

**Chinese Fried Bun**

One day, all the Fairy Tail members gathered around the guild for Mirajane and Lisanna's free food. Free food was always good, but this small round bun was just so delicious! Everyone was curious to know who came up with the idea and whether a recipe of it was available. Lucy was one of them.

"Ah! Mirajane, Lisanna, how do you make this?" asked Lucy.

"Oh! We didn't make it. Laki did! Wasn't it nice of her? The thing's called a 'Chinese Fried Bun' she told me."

"Oh," Lucy said and turned to Laki, "so Laki, how do you—"

"I found the recipe while I was doing my everyday stuff, but I don't have it anymore. I can instruct you on how to make it though! And recount to you the tale of how I came to making them."

"Thanks!"

By now, almost all the curious Fairy Tail members listened in for the recipe. And so, Laki started:

_There is a dough inside a bowl_

_And she is looking for a center._

_A center is that the dough wants _

_A heart completes her body and soul._

"What?" "Huh?" "This does not make sense!"

Confusion was amidst almost everyone. As was invisible sweat drops. Mirajane, however, explained happily, since she was the only one who seemed to understand. "Simple! Laki had some dough inside a bowl and she didn't know what to do with it until she remembered that she should look for some center to put into the dough."

Despite the confusion still in some people (mainly on how does this equate to a recipe?), Laki continued on.

_In the morning, when the sun arrives,_

_Creating colors in the sky,_

_She starts the journey._

_Here she is now, walking on the tabletop. _

_Some artichokes she sees,_

_They tell her a prophecy._

_According to them, she'll find her soul._

"_Where is he?" she asks,_

_And they responded so._

"_Thank you and see ya!" The dough says and waves,_

_Leaving for her journey._

Mirajane chirped in with an explanation again. "So, she's stumped as to what to put in to the dough so she explores the stuff on the table. Laki regains hope from some artichokes that tell her that she will find her center soon! Right, Laki?"

"Correct again! Now…

_She goes to the site_

_And sees a bowl with pork_

_That has some cabbages and some onions in it._

_The artichokes have told the truth _

_Because she falls in love with the meat._

_Together, the dough and the pork marry_

_And they become one, body and spirits,_

_Called a Chinese Bun._

_With her new heart and spirit, the dough is not afraid anymore._

_The Bun, made from the dough and the pork,_

_Jumps into the pool of hot oil._

And so there you have it! That was the recipe and how I got to making me some Chinese Fried Buns. So... well, gotta go!" Laki said, before leaving to look at the board.

"…Mirajane, could you tell us what Laki meant by that?" said someone.

"Okie-doki! So she found the perfect center for the dough. It's the bowl of pork with cabbages and onions in it! Don't you see? To make it, you just need some dough, some meat filling for the center, and then fry it in oil. Lovely isn't it, the way she executed it? She not only told us how to make a Chinese Fried Bun and how she came to making it, but she also gave us a beautiful love story!"

"YES!" Juvia agreed, "Juvia thinks it was really lovely and romantic, too. Especially with how the dough finds her soul! Don't you think so Gray?"

Gray's answer was a skeptical look aimed toward Juvia. But, it was charming enough that Juvia fainted with hearts coming out of her eyes. Gray caught her in his arms.

"What do you think, Meredy?" asked Lucy.

"…" was Meredy's answer with a smile and a invisible sweat drop. So far, her first impression of Fairy Tail was of its weirdness/ unusualness. But, thankfully, it was a weird she could get used to and love.


End file.
